


Old Habits Die Hard

by Gian



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gian/pseuds/Gian
Summary: “How many times are you gonna let them hurt you”“Until I learn my lesson”





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old Beronica fanfiction i made that i didn't want to go to waste. this is set after the very first Varchie kiss. it's a bit angsty so yeah thought i'd warn you.

They haven’t been talking since, hell, she doesn’t even remember the exact time they stopped because all that’s in her mind is the smeared lipstick against her fingertips and the surprisingly tingly feeling that’s left on her lips, its driving her insane, all she could think about are those coffee irises that are filled with softness and mischief that it startles her how it’s possible to see both in less than a second. Her fingernails dig in the soft palm of her hand, a habit she can’t seem to shake ever since, well, ever since Cheryl Blossom started developing a habit of making it her personal mission to make her life a living hell, god knows how long her skin took for it to completely heal before she starts creating half crescents again. She slams her locker and bent down to grab her things turning to leave when suddenly she’s met with those coffee brown eyes she’s been both longing and dreading to see the whole day, or has it been two? Oh well, she froze

“How many times are you gonna let them hurt you?” her mother’s voice echoed in her head.

She dropped her bag on the bench and started advancing on the shorter girl.

“Until I learn my lesson” her own voice flooded her senses when she towered the shorter girl holding a neutral stare. “I-I’m so sorry Betty, I didn’t mean-” Veronica wasn’t able to finish her sentence when the said girl shoved her up the lockers towering over her. Betty’s eyes looked something similar to a lion’s closing in on it’s prey. “Shut up” she managed to breath out before she crashed her lips on hers, it took awhile for Ronnie to respond but eventually she got over the initial shock and kissed back and tried to reach for Betty’s neck, Betty didn’t like the sudden bold movement and quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head using her other hand to grip her waist and slam it further into the lockers, a gasp escaped Ronnie’s lips which was the perfect opportunity for Betty to slide her tongue past her lips deepening the kiss, she lifted her hand that was on Ronnie’s waist to tilt her head further up pushing a thigh between Ronnie’s legs, Veronica struggled under her moist grip, wait- moist?, veronica turned her head away, “Betty are you bleeding?” and stared at the gray irises that were staring back at her. The said girl let go of Ronnie and walked over to the sink to wash her hands and left the shorter girl staring at her blood stained wrist and neck. She never looked back and She never chased after her, tears started forming and eventually falling from her porcelain cheek.

“How many times are you gonna let them hurt you?” Betty cursed as she wiped the hot tears escaping her eyelids, she stares at the red crescents at the palm of her hand, she cursed again as the salty tears ran over the relatively fresh wounds, a certain brunette still stuck in her head, she’s falling fast. She wasn’t supposed to fall for the ice queen that has the most fucking beautiful eyes she’s ever seen and the perfectly arched brow that can send anyone running, she wasn’t supposed to fall for the one who kissed her supposed to be prince charming next door who strangely isn’t the one causing her the most pain, instead the girl with the red lipstick that reminded her of the poison apple a princess took a bite out off plagued her heart and mind.

“Until I learn my lesson” And fuck.

“I haven’t” she whispered to herself.


End file.
